


Polly Loves Fish Sticks

by Izissia



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Catgirls, Exhibitionism, F/F, Filming, Ghost Sex, Girlfriends - Freeform, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Party, Partying, Rimming, Royalty, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, titwank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Yet another debauched, depraved party in the Monster Prom universe. Only this time Polly's got a special party trick to get Miranda in the mood. It's special booze and it leads to Miranda getting so worked up she ends up fucking Polly's cunt infront of everybody.Vicky is there too. She's involved~





	Polly Loves Fish Sticks

"Oh how quaint." Miranda smiles sweetly, she sways her hips in a mediocre attempt at dancing along to the party. "Polly, what did you call the dance these commoners are doing again?"  
"It's twerking girl! Haven't you ever shook your ass like nobody's looking?" Polly snickered delightedly as the spectral girl held out a red cup towards Miranda's regal, and totally out of place, body.  
"To be honest, no." Miranda lifts a finger against her chin in a thoughtful gesture, "Even worse I don't have a serf trained to do this dance." The pounding bass of the obnoxious music only barely phased Miranda, she was having a nice time with her friends, even if she seemed completely oblivious to the downright self-destructive atmosphere of the endless party all around them.   
"Well, drink up." Polly's translucent tongue protrudes from her also-translucent lips, the seethrough ghostgirl gives Miranda's ass a firm SMACK to empathize her point.  
"Eep!" Miranda jolts upright, the sudden jolt has her spilling some pink liquid from her glass. "Oh right, our cheers! Ahem... To the Unending Reign of the Vanderbilt Family!" Miranda holds her cup out towards her grinning ghost friend. Clonking their cups together before she takes a great big sip and.. Bleugh. "Goodness.. Are you certain this drink is fit for a princess like me?" She sneers towards Polly, "It tastes rather.. Low class."  
"Relaaaaax." Polly gives Miranda a wide smile, "I'm drinking it too." The ghost girl dips her head back and takes a swift swig, the pinky liquid spills down her throat and drips onto the ground. Somehow, Polly managed to get high without having the ability to eat, or drink. It's a mystery. Either way the alcoholic brew had her feeling buzzed already, "Works every time." She had a self satisfied smile on her face. Miranda however, was pouting.

"If you can drink it that almost certainly means it's low class.." The regal girl gave a little pout towards the other, before a shocked gasp spills past her lips. "Oh! I feel rather... Excited." Miranda flushed, glancing down to the pink liqid.   
"That's the spirit!" Polly makes a truly terrible joke as she reaches forwards and grabs the base of Miranda's cup, "Chug, chug, chug!" The giddy ghost enthuses as she brings the class to Miranda's willing lips, Miranda lets out a rushed giggle and starts to drink. Sure the booze went down rough but the afterglow it left on her body felt tremendous.   
"Mhmm! Hmmm!" Miranda splutters up some of the pink liquid as Polly's overly enthusiastic touch filled her lips to the brim with it. "That's quite enough Polly!" Miranda moans as her lips tug away from the cup, letting the last few drops of the fluid dribble down onto her expensive dress. There was a faint delay, before the rush of booze hit her all at once. The chugging had a far greater impact than the simple sip she'd felt before.   
Her knees buckle, pressed together. Thick thighs rubbing together as she finds herself drooling down her chin. "P-Polly I beleieve I have a little.. Issue." Miranda's fingers were clutching at her skirt, tugging her expensive dress straight down. It had taken a single heartbeat, and her dick was hrader than it had ever been in her life. She couldn't hide the truly monstrous swelling tenting out her skirt, try as hard as she might, her imperious pillar was lifting up her gown and twitching wildly against the harsh fabric pulled tight over the glans.  
"Holy shit dude! You've been holding out on me!" Polly slithers her hand beneath Miranda's skirt, coiling her ghostly touch around Miranda's rock solid dick, "All this time, you had a footlong like this?" The nymphomaniac ghost gives that giddy dick one nice, sensual stroke.  
"P-Polly!" Miranda's body felt like it was on fire, the alcoholic beverage must've been one of Polly's 'special' concoctions, because every little touch was hitting her with wave after wave of pure ecstasy. Her giddy dick splutters clear arousal into her skirt, her face scrunches up and her eyes cross. She looks like she's been hit with multiple orgasms all at once, just from Polly slowly grazing her cool touch along her barely hidden cock. "P-People will see." Miranda's body was on fire, a supernatural lust overiding her every rational sense. No way in hell would she let Polly so casually, so shamelessly stroke off her giant royal cock like this, if only it didn't feel so unbearably gooood! Her hips writhe beneath her, melting forwards into the Geist's touch, grinding the underside of her hot pink cock into those fingers.  
"Reeelax." Polly was getting pretty used to helping Miranda chill out, "One look at this scepter of yours and they'll be on their knees pledging their lives to you~" She's joking, obviously, but Miranda is dizzied by the concept. Moaning in pure bliss as the crown wearing girl bucks her hips straight forwards.  
"R-Really?" The lustdrunk Princess mewls.  
"Like, totes." Polly softly laces her spectral fingers with Miranda's own, those fingers that were desperately trying to wrap her skirt back around her far too fat python. She squeezes the other's fingers and softly eases them away, letting Miranda release her outfit and letting that monster cock spring free.

WHAP~.  
Miranda's body twists in conflict. She knew royalty should never, ever flash their gigantic regal dick to commoners like this. Her dick was for her Prince alone! And yet, her hips melt forwards, rutting her dick into Polly's rubbing palm. "Jeeze, I'm gonna need both hands for this. Nice." The lightly innebriated Ghost grins triumphantly as her second palm wraps tight around the base of that throbbing brat cock.  
"Wait!" Miranda barks out, perhaps a bit too loud. "We can't do this here, as good as it feels! Upstairs! To the bedroom!"  
"Deal, but I'm not letting go of this." Polly twists her figure away from Miranda, not needing to look back at the pretty pink cock she was slowly working off with both palms. Miranda totters nervously, skittishly, she desperately doesn't want anyone to see just what's happening to her, but there's no hiding it, and it feels so goood~ Her mer-cock splutters hot gushes of preseed from the end of her length. As strangers gave her looks, her body writhed. Her face twisted into a mixture of disgust and pure arousal.  
"Hurr.. Hurry..." Miranda begs as she watches Polly's ample ass swaying before her eyes as the ghost floats up the stairs. "I can't... Hold back! Hie!" Miranda lurches forwards, Polly's lips twist into a grin as she lets herself be grabbed by the waist and shoved forwards, bent over on the stairway as Miranda's royal fingers shove Polly's skirt up. "No panties? What is wrong with you!"  
"I'm a ghost! I float!" Polly laughs as she wiggles her hips behind her, Miranda's heated, pink shaft presses right against her dripping cuntlips.  
"Exactly! Everyone will see!" Miranda thrusts herself straight forwards, able to see just how deep her cock was driving into Polly's undead body, the party ghost's loose outfit skimpy enough she could see right into the girl's eager wet walls. Polly was wet, but not overly warm to the touch, not cold either. It was a surreal experience, fucking a ghost. It was made worse by the pure heat that demanded Miranda obey her desires. That giant pink rod ruts straight into Polly's walls.  
"Duh~ That's the point." Polly's ectoplasm soaks Miranda's cock to her boneless core. CRACK! Her slutty confession made Miranda strike her ass, grunting behind as she punishes the ghost for her vulgarity. Miranda's fins flutter in the steady breath. Her eyes widen with a truly mortified expression.  
"E-Everyone can see." She'd failed, failed to hide her shameful, lusty body in a bedroom. Doing it on the stairs, just about the most public spot in the whole damn party. The music seemed to quieten down as she felt those hungry eyes graze along her body. Her breath hitches, and a warmth fills her body. She finds her body moving on automatic, rearing up triumphantly behind Polly's bent over body. "You there!" Miranda's voice fills with all the authority of a genocidal princess, "Make like a serf and serve!" Her mind was struggling to process how her pretty pink finger was extended right towards a blue-sweater wearing girl.  
"When in Rome." Vicky pulls her tongue out of Valerie's lips and saunters her body towards the exhibitionist duo.  
"Do you think she has something for the undead?" Valerie wipes some spit from her lips, laughing out beneath her breath as she pulls out her phone, "Whatever, I'm going to make a killing selling this." The little red light on her phone camera fills out as she makes sure to get front row seats for the total degeneracy she was witnessing.  
Smack, smack! Miranda strikes her pretty pink ass twice, her hips moving in tandem with Polly's. "I take it you know what to do?" Truthfully, Miranda didn't have it in her to order Vicky to stuff her tongue down her ass, she could barely believe she was furiously rutting into an enveloping, spectral cunt. But she wanted it, she wanted it bad, and her lustdrunk body acts on its base instinct to encourage Vicky to join in.  
"Don't need to tell me twice." Vicky plants her Frankenstein's Monster palms flat onto Miranda's doughy rear and she leans herself straight in. Mwah!~ Vicky's lips mesh against Miranda's puckered rim, she pushes her slick wet tongue straight forwards as those soft asscheeks envelope her features as best they can.  
"Damn girl!" Polly cheers, even clapping her palms together, "This is my kind of party now!" Her hips swing right down, crashing her wobbly nympho ass into Miranda's lap. Miranda was in heaven, her mind melting at a rapid pace.  
"There's no way I can.. Last.." Miranda's breathing was short and shallow, her heart thumping wildly. "This wasn't like my fairy tales!" she shrieks, her eyes scrunch tight as she threatens to orgasm balls deep in Polly's pussy. Each time she thrusts forwards, the pleasure on her ass melts away, left with just the Schmidt's tonguetip pleasuring her rear, but when she pulls back, away from Polly, that tongue lodges itself deep into her ass and threatens her prostate. "Polly I...." Miranda's body spasms, her eyes roll straight upwards. "I'm seeing fireworks~"   
The flash of colours and light within Miranda's mind signalled her relentless orgasm. Her neon pink load surging deep into Polly's undead cunt. Her asshole clenches around Vicky's tongue, the Frankenstein's Monster never stopped her loving tonguekiss, massaging Miranda's asscheeks as Polly recieves the full force of Miranda's orgasm. The hot pink seed pools unaturally within Polly's ghostly form, swirling out in strange patterns before dissipating away as if it had never existed at all. Polly's body shifts at this. "Aw jeeze, you're cumming way too much. I should've known with a dick like that~" the ghost girl moans as her body naturally absorbs the masses of energy Miranda gave her into wider hips, thicker thighs, a fatter rack. "It's temporary, don't worry~ I'd hate for my friends to think I was a bimbo~" she sticks out her tongue, grinning right back at the utterly orgasmic Miranda behind her.   
Miranda remains there, paralyzed by the force of her own orgasm. A few people in the crowd feign applause for the incredible cumload that Miranda was unloading into Polly's twat. Vicky pulls free from her ass, breathing a happy sigh. Splrt. Splrt.  
"You done back there?" Polly lifts her hips upright nice and slow. Miranda's dick twitching, but the last of her orgasm had long been drained into Polly's enhanced curves. "Go~ood." Polly lifts her hips upright, and that slick wet cock springs free from her twat. Polly rolls onto her front, and sits upright. "Earth to Fish Princess?" Polly cups Miranda's cheek, pressing a kiss to Miranda's lips.  
"Mhmghh... I don't want the peasants to revolt..." Miranda babbles complete nonsense, her mind utterly whited out.  
"Let's get you to bed~" Polly laughs, slipping underneath Miranda's shoulder, "Gimme a hand would you? It's harder when you're a ghost~" she winks down at Vicky, who grabs Miranda's other side, the two stumbling the cumdrunk royal to her feet. Miranda's titanic trident swaying with every step.

She's part carried, part stumbled into one of the bedrooms of the house, "Coming through~" the mega-stacked Polly grins as they helped their blissed out bestie into the room.  
"We're trying to perform a spell here!" one member of the naked coven glowers, Hope knuckles deep in Joy's cunt who was presently tongue deep in Faith's muff.  
"Well this is like, a super important quest or whatever, so move it!" Polly scatters the naked triad from the bedroom. The Coven sneer as their sweaty bodies were forced to find a new place to perform their secret ritual. Miranda is flopped down onto the bed, Polly and Vicky join her.   
"Still out of it, slugger?" Polly runs a finger across Miranda's painfully flat abs, her pale blue fingers grazing dangerously close to Miranda's still rock solid fishcock.  
"What did you do to her?" Vicky looks over at Polly, knowing full well there was no way in the world Miranda would suddenly decide to tear her royal figure to shreds just to get her dick wet.  
Polly sticks out her tongue, "I just helped her loosen up. Honest." She leans forwards, pressing a kiss to Vicky's lips.   
Mhmff~   
Vicky takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her tongue pushing forwards to spiral into Polly's own, the kiss so sloppy they dribbled spit down onto Miranda's catatonic body. "I'm not complaining it's just-" Vicky pops off of Polly's tongue to purr, before she's silenced by Polly grabbing her hair and going back for seconds.  
Shlrp~ Shlrrrp. Polly manhandles Vicky, pulling her away from Miranda's face and down, down towards that stiff, pink dick. "I bet a blowjob would wake her up~" Polly licks at Vicky's lips.  
"I bet you were just looking for an excuse to suck cock..~" Vicky grins as Polly leans down to swirl her dick right across Miranda's twitching spear.  
"Guilty as charged~ Now are we going to keep kissing or what~?" She blows a kiss, right against Miranda's twitching pink cocktip.  
Vicky leans right down, lifting her sweater up and enveloping the base of Miranda's cock with her rack as she passionately locks lips with Polly all over again. This time with a rather fat protrusion between them. That cumslicked dick dribbling its luminescent load between them. The duo hungrily make out around Miranda's dick.

From the closet, Aaravi's eyes light up with delight. "I knew you fools couldn't resist falling for my trap." She watches the two undead girls sloppily, shamelessly bobbing along Miranda's cock. The Fish Princess's hands move to stroke at the hair of both girls with love and adoration. Aaravi's cock shudders in her pants as a devious look creeps its way onto her face. "Just as soon as I free myself from this closet, it's over for these fools!" The voyeuristic slayer lets out a delighted laugh, pushing lightly at the cupboard door. Yep, still blocked. She's got no option but to watch for a little while longer before she can spring her plan into action.  
"Did you.. *SHLRRRP* Hear something?" Vicky pants, her lips stretched wide across Miranda's crown.  
"Only the sound of you sucking dick!" Polly pinches one of Vicky's nipples before stuffing her face right down onto Miranda's virile pole.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my super cool discord :   
https://discord.gg/hTUGXJx
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want~  
https://twitter.com/IzissiaD


End file.
